Boushi Pair
by Animestar73
Summary: Sanada and Ryoma are trapped in the Seigaku locker room, courtesy of the dubbed 'Sadistic Pair'. Choas ensures, considering they are hot hormonal boys, trying to live their wet dreams! Early BDay Fic for EmpressSatori! Yaoi, SanaRyo Lemon


**Authors Note**: Hey guys this fic is for EmpressSatori! Why? Cause it's her birthday (Well it WILL be her b-day...soon)! She is one of the many reviewers that has supported me ever since the beginning of my author-hood! So this is a thank-you/birthday fic! Happy B-day hun!

The reason I am posting this early is because I am going on Vacation (not my choice) for a few weeks. I won't be back till Aug. 5th, so I wanted to post this for you early rather than later!

**Warnings:** Lemon, Yaoi, Inappropriate use of a school tie, Underage (but who really cares?) **MAJOR OCC-NESS! Some where in this story it will turn a complete 360, and seem totally different!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own prince of tennis

**Note:** The setting is in Seigaku **High**, meaning they are 15-18 (ish)

Have fun, and for anyone else reading, I wouldn't mind a friendly review!

* * *

Echizen Ryoma, the samurai junior and famous rookie tennis player, was not accustomed to being surprised. This was not to say that his life was uneventful, it was definitely an exciting experience. Anyone with any connection to the Seigaku tennis team knew that.

But the excitement that occurred at Seigaku was in itself somewhat regulated. There was always the same misunderstandings, the fear of Inui juice, the hyper cries of "Ochibi!" the scary sadistic smiles, the peach vs. snake wars, the many laps around the court, etc.

These were the kinds of things that one got used to.

This did not include the sight of an unfamiliar pair of white and black tennis shoes appearing in Ryoma's field of vision.

Ryoma felt his left eye twitch slightly as he looked up.

"Black Cap" Ryoma murmured. He gave a slight nod and the barest hints of a scowl adorned his face.

Sanada's face was equally strained, as he gave a nod back, slightly annoyed by the junior high name that Seigaku's little brat apparently hadn't forgotten yet.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked, bending down to finish tying his shoes. Once finished, he stood up and grabbed his tennis bag, slinging it over his shoulder while waiting for the answer.

He mentally cursed the fact that the 'impending growth spurt' that Inui kept using as an excuse to feed him numerous amounts of Inui Juices, continued to elude him. His height hadn't changed in the slightest, and without looking up Ryoma would be staring straight at Sanada's lower rib cage.

Sanada cleared his throat. "Is Fuji-kun here? I have a message for him from Yukimura"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at that. Why would a Rikkai Dai regular come all the way here to deliver a message? That's what phones were for after all.

Sanada, sensing what was on the young prodigies mind, hastily tried to explain.

"It's a private message that he doesn't want to discuss on the phone" Sanada said.

Ryoma stilled didn't look convinced, but nodded. He turned around, throwing a look over his shoulder indicating for Sanada to follow.

They headed towards the back of the Seigaku courts. Sanada barely spared the courts a glance. He'd seen them more than once, on different occasions.

They headed towards the back of the change rooms. Ryoma opened the door slowly.

Sanada tried to hide his impatience. He would rather be somewhere else; he had better things to do with his time, and he would never have undertaken this mission if it were not Yukimura who had asked it of him.

They entered, and Ryoma walked over to the back where a shower was running.

"Fuji-sempai" Ryoma called.

Slowly a head appeared from the shower stall.

"The fukku-buchou of Rikkai Dai is here" Ryoma said, apparently not minding his sempai's state of undress.

Fuji nodded, ducked behind the shower stall and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Neither Sanada nor Ryoma was affected by Fuji's appearance. It wasn't that he wasn't appealing; quite the opposite, but rather the fact that Yukimura was a **very** possessive boyfriend. No one went against the ultimatums of the appropriately dubbed 'Sadistic Pair'.

Sanada slowly reached into his backpack and pulled out a small white envelope. Fuji took it wordlessly, and opened it up.

He read it over once, and then once again. Throughout the whole time he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Ryoma cast a nervous glance at the door. He knew that smirk, and he would rather not be here when his sempai decided to act upon whatever evil plan he was thinking about.

Slowly he started edging towards the door, subtly, so as not to appear conspicuous.

A loud chuckle made him stop mid step.

Fuji glanced from Sanada to Ryoma, then back to the letter. He let out another chuckle.

"F-Fuji-sempai?" He didn't like the way the older boy was looking at him.

Sanada was also starting to feel a little nervous.

"Um…I have to be somewhere now. I trust you'll respond to Yukimura on your own time?" With a small nod, Sanada hastily turned around.

Ryoma deciding to take the older one's lead also made his way towards the door, with a small goodbye to his sempai.

Suddenly a fully clothed Fuji was blocking the door way.

Ryoma blinked, wondering, for the thousandth time, if Fuji happened to be some sort of being from another world. And when had the tensai gotten dressed?! He backed up a little, but froze when those icy orbs opened, pinning both boys in place.

Sanada gulped inaudibly. He'd known this wasn't a good idea. He'd known from the way Yukimura's eyes gleamed as he handed him the letter that this was not going to end well.

"Now, now, where do you guys think your going? Ryoma-kun, Sanada-kun came all the way from the Kanto Region to kindly deliver this to me. The least we could do is to thank him." Those azure eyes practically screamed mischief, and Ryoma's instincts were screaming at him to get out of there now!

"Yeah, umm…I promised Momo-sempai that I'd treat him to burgers. I can't do it sorry" Ryoma rushed to explain as he tried to step past his sempai.

Fuji seemed to grow bigger as he blocked the door.

"Oh but Ryoma, I have a date with Seichii, and you know he doesn't like it when something keeps me up. Besides you two have a lot more things in common than me. And Ryoma? Momo's has been in Osaka for the past 3 days"

Fuji's smirk was absolutely evil.

Ryoma cursed.

"It's okay Fuji-kun, it's no trouble on my part. I would not like to impose on Echizen-kun" Sanada explained, a constant twitch in his left eye.

Fuji frowned. If possible it was scarier than a smirking Fuji.

"But Sei-kun and I insist" Fuji went on.

"Fuji-sempai! He said its okay!" Ryoma practically whined. He didn't care if he had to resort to begging. He was NOT going to end up a part of the sadistic pair's plan.

"Ryoma" Fuji said sharply, daring the younger boy to openly defy him.

Ryoma 'eeped' and hid behind the larger frame of his fellow victim.

Sanada was more than a little startled.

Fuji was back to smiling his normal, close-eyed smile. He looked at his watch (which magically appeared out of no where).

"Oh my is that the time? Sei-kun is gonna be mad!" Once again, as if by magic, he held all his books and bags in hand.

"Have fun you two!" Fuji called over his shoulder as he opened the door and closed it.

There was a sickening sound of a 'click' as the door locked.

Silence reigned.

"What just happened?" Sanada, slower than normal after his fright, asked in a hushed tone after a full minute of silence.

Ryoma groaned.

"Fuji happened." He said simply. He sighed and set down his back pack. He knew they weren't going anywhere if Fuji didn't want them too.

Sanada shot him a worried look. Well, as worried a look as the man could get with that stoic mask in place. He headed towards the door, confirming what Ryoma already knew.

The door wouldn't budge.

"Did he---" Sanada asked, voice a little edgy.

Ryoma nodded, and put his head in his hands.

Why him!?

He sighed.

"Make yourself comfortable; we aren't going anywhere if he doesn't want us to" Ryoma said and already made a makeshift pillow from his tennis bag.

"How can you be so calm!?" The dubbed emperor demanded. So much for a cold, unemotional mask.

Ryoma slowly tilted his white cap over his face.

"I've been part of his schemes for nearly 4 years straight. You get used to these things." Ryoma said blandly. He paused for a second before admitting, "Well, not used to it. More like you learn to accept it as inescapable. I would have thought you felt the same, what with Yukimura being your captain."

Sanada growled. He stalked over to the calm freshman, and grabbed the white hat, that Seigaku's O-chibi had over his face.

"Hey!" Ryoma yelled, annoyed at being disturbed from the beginnings of his nap. He jumped to his feet, and started snatching at the air, trying to get his precious cap back.

His precious Fila hat was ranked #4 on his list of things one should never mess with, right after his hidden stash of Ponta at home. Which was itself ranked right after sleep and Karupin. Tennis itself did not need to be explained.

Sanada held the white object away from the **much** smaller man's grip.

"Help me get out of here!" Sanada said, not budging from his spot.

"I told you, we can't!" Ryoma groaned out, inwardly cursing at his height complex. What was the point of drinking all that damn milk? "Gimme my hat back!"

Sanada wouldn't budge, looking at Ryoma with a look that clearly said you-aren't-getting-this-back-until-you-help-me.

Ryoma twitched, resisting the urge to bash the man's head with his racket. His golden eyes glared at almond orbs that would normally make even adults crumble beneath the ferocity (Read: Cuteness).

Sanada didn't do anything but raise an eyebrow.

"Give it back!" Ryoma growled.

Sanada knew he was being childish, but he'd rather not stay with the smaller man if he could help it. Not only was the small brat annoying, but because he was damned fuckable when he was jumping up and down, revealing his fair, and no doubt baby smooth, skin. The fukku-buchou would be hard pressed not to jump the baby of Seigaku.

While Sanada was caught musing, Ryoma took some initiative. He jumped on a near by bench and reached for his hat.

(Of course what kind of writer would I be if I didn't make him _accidentally_ slip?)

Ryoma then realized, to his misfortune, that Fuji's spare Seigaku shirt was innocently lying on the bench. Of course the chibi slipped, and instead of getting his precious hat back, he ended up tumbling straight into Sanada.

Of course Ryoma body weight wouldn't be enough to knock the older man down, but do to a coincidently placed tennis ball the taller boy slipped on in his haste to catch the falling prodigy… well it wasn't a very comfortable landing.

The both landed with an 'ompf', and not to mention a **very** compromising position.

Sanada's breath hitched, as he gazed down at dazed golden eyes. Ryoma's already small school button-up shirt was hitched past his navel, revealing to Sanada that he'd been right about the smoothness of the boy's golden skin. His slacks seemed to ride lower than usual, showing off a bit of the dip between his hips. Ryoma's hair was sprawled around him, a sort of messy, sexy halo of emerald.

Blood pounded through his ears, and his eyes narrowed to focus solely on the still dazed boy.

He looked like an angel, and Sanada wanted to ravish him.

He leaned down, his heart thudding faster and faster.

Ryoma's eyes widened as he realized a pair of lips where descending down on him. Instead of fighting it, Ryoma closed his eyes and waited, heart pounding.

Sanada saw those golden eyes go half lidded until they finally closed. He then stopped, his lips mere millimetres above Ryoma's. His breath was hot on those delicious pink lips, and he saw Ryoma shudder.

Then as if reality decided to slap him, he quickly realized what he was doing. He hastily got up, blushing furiously. Oh god! Was he just about to take advantage of the younger boy?

Ryoma let out a noise of impatience.

He would never tell Sanada this, but the older boy gave him a sense of thrill he had never experienced before. He wanted the older boy, though he was confused as to how and why.

"Ryo—Echizen, I'm sorry…I don't know what---"

Ryoma growled. He impatiently hooked his arms around the tanned boys neck, and levered himself up. He all but slammed his petal soft lips onto cracked but moist ones.

Sanada's eyes widened, as his heart stopped beating for a moment.

Oh god! This couldn't be happening could it?

He gazed at the closed eyes of the cat boy. Oh yes it was happening. Ryoma's lips were so soft under his; they were somewhat dry too. Sanada wanted to change that.

He hooked his arms underneath Ryoma, entwining them mid-back, and pulled Ryoma up.

Ryoma gasped as he realized he was straddling the taller boy. He pushed up on his knees, faintly realizing even with this position he was still shorter.

He tugged at Sanada's hair, pushing him down further. Sanada poked his tongue out, tracing Ryoma's pink lips.

Ryoma gasp for a second time, shivering at the sensation. This time Sanada took advantage as he plunged his tongue into Ryoma's moist mouth.

Ryoma tasted like grape. One would expect that seeing as Grape Ponta was the only thing the young prodigy drank, besides milk and, unfortunately, Inui juice. And water. But all this was beside the point. The point being that Ryoma tasted _**good.**_

Sanada made his tongue roam around; pushing it against the roof of Ryoma's mouth even as Ryoma's own tongue explored his mouth.

Ryoma moaned. Loudly.

Sanada loved that sound, and wanted to here it again.

Slowly one hand trailed lower, until it came to the hem of Ryoma's shirt.

_Oh god! _Ryoma thought. This was it. He was going to finally fulfill his strange, but exciting dream. The excitement pooled all the way down to his lower regions. He gave a buck upwards, pushing his own tongue against Sanada's.

A fighting uke, eh? Sanada thought. That was so like Ryoma, not going down without a fight.

With the hand that wasn't sneaking under the younger boy's shirt, he gripped the silky locks and pulled back, breaking their kiss.

Ryoma moaned, as his head was jerked back, not painful, but a bit too firm. He couldn't move, as his sensitive neck was exposed to Sanada's greedy tongue.

The hand finally slipped under his shirt, to come frontward's. Sanada gently raked his nails over Ryoma's belly, softly yet in an arousing way.

Ryoma bucked forwards, rubbing his half hard erection against Sanada's stomach, crying out.

At the feel of something hard against his stomach, Sanada snapped back into reality.

He harshly pushed Ryoma away, causing the prodigy to be sent sprawling backwards.

Ryoma tumbled to the floor as Sanada dropped him, giving a surprised yell as he flailed in the air as he fell. Sanada cursed the fact that even that action was damned adorable and looked away, trying to control himself.

Ryoma sat up from the floor and cursed angrily. "What was that for?!"

Sanada refused to meet his eyes. "I was about to take advantage of you," he said finally.

Ryoma glared. "Yeah, because I was really afraid that you were going to rape me," he said sarcastically. "Did you somehow manage to forget who started it?"

Sanada blushed. "That doesn't excuse anything. You're still younger than me; I'm supposed to be the responsible one."

Ryoma sighed and switched tactics. "Look," he coaxed gently, "what harm can it do? I want this. You want it. We're both guys, so there's no risk of pregnancy or whatever. Neither of us has STD's. Well," he added, "I don't anyways." Sanada glared at him, offended, and Ryoma shrugged apologetically.

"Besides," he continued, and this time it was his turn to blush, "I have a feeling that this is what those two want. We won't get out of here until it happens, so we might as well...you know." He finished awkwardly.

Sanada remained unconvinced and shook his head. Ryoma huffed irritably as his erection twitched with need. He pouted. Sanada winced. The little shit was way too cute. Ryoma grinned. Time to try one last trick.

He sniffed, watering up his eyes with the horrifying image of his father in Speedo's. It was enough to make grown men bawl like babies.

"Y-you know...I had a dream like this once. With you in it, and we did _that_." Sanada stiffened and Ryoma glanced at him slyly before 'meekly' looking down at his feet. "I've dreamed of doing it for real ever since. But I guess it's not to be. I'm too small and ugly aren't I? You don't want me. Nobody ever cares about me unless it's for tennis." He let tears spill into his eyes, and secretly watched as his prey's own eyes widened in concern. He gave a small sob.

Inside he was disgusted, Ryoma never would do this, but hell if he was going to let the older man get away now.

Sanada watched worriedly as the object of his desire seemed to come apart at his refection. He hadn't realized the cocky brat might not be as confident outside of tennis. He crossed over to where the boy was sitting and awkwardly put an arm around him. "I do want you," he said roughly, "but that is not an excuse to hurt you. You're _fifteen_. I can't pressure you like that. Hell even I didn't have se…do _that_...until a few months ago" He pointedly ignored the erection he'd been unable to rid himself of as he tried to comfort the insecure boy, not at all minding that he just revealed a few secrets.

"But I want you! I do! Have you ever known me to not know my own mind?" Ryoma was starting to have fun with this as he 'desperately' grabbed Sanada's shirt and looked at him with soulful eyes. "Please," he whispered. "I know I want this."

Sanada growled, no longer able to resist temptation. He shoved the boy onto the floor and loomed over him on his hands and knees. "Are you sure?" The three words were his last bid for decency.

Ryoma licked his lips seductively in reply.

That was all it took, and Sanada was on him like a storm, disposing of his shirt, pants, socks and shoes in seconds, and leaving him only in his boxers. Ryoma gasped at the sensations.

Sanada took a quick look at the small boy's body. God, Ryoma did **not** look like an athlete. His smooth pink coloured lips, his flushed cheeks, glazed eyes. Trailing downwards Sanada looked at that small smooth neck, down to his jutting collarbone. His small rosy nipples that were erect with no shame. His smooth flat stomach, not yet packed with muscles. His smooth feminine legs, pale and hairless.

Sanada groaned.

He quickly threw all doubts into the air, and latched his mouth over Ryoma's pulse, biting and sucking gently.

Ryoma moaned, clawing at Sanada's forearms

The sensations were too much, Sanada kissing him, touching him, running his fingers over Ryoma's aching nipples. He almost screamed as Sanada bit down on one of them painfully, before circling it with his tongue. His skin was almost alight with fire. Raw need was pulsing through his veins. He needed to **feel.**

He whimpered very slightly, as Sanada' wet tongue circled lazily around a jutted nub, lapping at it apologetically.

Ryoma gave an impatient growl as he grabbed Sanada's hair, pulling him up to smash there lips together.

Both boys moaned.

Ryoma arched up at the bigger boy, mewling with need. He yanked the other boy down onto him and ferociously bit his shoulder, all the while grinding his erection against Sanada. Sanada yelled in pain and want and returned Ryoma's bite with equal fervour.

Ryoma groaned again.

"S-Sanada," he gasped, "Don't do this to me. Please...aaah...hurry up, please!" He moaned.

Sanada slowly licked his way down Ryoma's stomach, constantly switching his attention between looking at Ryoma's golden skin and watching the younger boy's passionate face as he voiced the most delicious sounds. The older boy swept burning fingers all over his new lover's skin, exploring and arousing every inch of him. Ryoma summoned the strength to glare at his torturer.

"Sanada," he gritted his teeth, shaking with need, "don't play with me!" His voice turned pleading and desperate, a faint whine sounding in the back of his throat as he whimpered, " _**Please.**__"_

Sanada smirked at the power he had over the usually independent and uncontrollable rookie, but complied, and teasingly slid his fingers onto the waistband of Ryoma's boxers. In one swift movement, yanked the offending piece of article down and off those smooth hairless legs.

He paused to examine the boy's engorged anatomy. If erections could be small and cute, Ryoma had it down perfectly.

He looked up again, to meet Ryoma's almost pleading eyes and smirked.

Ryoma didn't have time to be confused by the older boy's mischievous smirk, as Sanada tongue latched around chibiRyoma's base, and licked all the way up to the tip.

Ryoma's head fell back, as he let out a silent scream. His eyes scrunched tight, flushed cheeks and heaving chest made him seem all the more fuckable.

Sanada intended to ravish the boy raw. He smirked again as he brought his attention back to the stiff staff before him. He lowered himself to Ryoma's pink tip and blew on it gently, pleased by the cry it elicited.

Ryoma, tired of being played with reached down and viciously swiped at Sanada's bare back with his claw-like nails, silently demanding Sanada to _do_ something. Sanada scowled at the stinging blow to his back but got the picture, and with one fell swoop opened his mouth and swallowed the other boy whole.

Ryoma screamed.

Gods it was nothing like he imagined, pleasure winding up in one specific place, warmth and wetness surrounding it. He couldn't stop himself from pushing his hips up. He whimpered when Sanada put his hands on his hips stopping any movement.

"Ah…Sanada…s-so…good!" Ryoma moaned panting. He wasn't at all prepared when Sanada started to bob his head up and down, slowly taking another inch every second, sucking forcibly. His tongue lapped at the underside of Ryoma's erection, occasionally his teeth grazed his shaft just to hear Ryoma's hitched cries.

He smirked inwardly, Ryoma was withering beautiful underneath him, waving his head side to side, panting and moaning.

Need was bubbling somewhere in his middle, and Ryoma wanted it out!

One of Sanada's hands came to steady Ryoma's base, as he opening his gag reflexes taking all of Ryoma in.

"SANADA!" Ryoma screamed. Gods could a mouth be so tight!?

Ryoma's belly was coiling, something begging to come out. Ryoma didn't know what, but he sensed it was going to be big.

"S-Sanada…" Ryoma whimpered, attempting to warn the older man through his pleasure hazed mind. Sanada sensing Ryoma was close, started to suck ferociously, his cheeks hollowing. Ryoma's back arched in a silent scream of bliss.

"Nha…oh…ah!" Ryoma screamed, as the coil let lose and cum squirted everywhere.

One of the plus sides of deep-throating, Sanada noted, was that you didn't have to taste the bitter liquid seeping down your throat.

Ryoma fell down on the floor, completely lax. Sanada let the now satisfied chibiRyoma go with a small 'pop'.

Sanada took a few seconds to admire the naked boy, flushed and panting, all the while caressing his nearly painful erection from the confines of his pants.

Finally Ryoma opened his eyes to come face to face with the beautiful sight of the tanned boy jerking himself. Ryoma groaned to himself, his appreciation showing by his reawakening erection.

Ryoma slowly got on his knees and crawled towards Sanada. He put his small feminine hand over Sanada's much larger one, and squeezed the tip of his engorged penis between his thumb and forefinger. He was rewarded by a loud moan.

Sanada looked at the naked boy, and then down to their hands. Gods he swore if this was another wet dream, he would personally seek out the brat and make him his!

With an almost feral growl, he lightly slapped Ryoma's hands away. He leaned his back against the bench, ignoring the light bite of wood through his school shirt. He pulled Ryoma on his lap, loosening his tie.

Ryoma's eyes lit up, as he helped unbutton Sanada's shirt, and then pulling it off the previously clothed boy. Sanada took off his tie, and put it beside him, he was planning on using it later.

Ryoma took his time admiring the toned, muscled chest before him, trying not to drool. Now this is the type of body he wanted!

(But what kind of yaoi fans would we be if we let Ryoma ever get muscled?)

Sanada lightly traced his fingers over Ryoma's spine, smirking at the slight shiver as Ryoma arched forward. He caressed Ryoma's lower back, right above his arse, but not quite touching it.

It was amusing to watch Ryoma's lithe body try to move forward and up to get attention to his cute little bum bum.

All of a sudden Sanada's expression went serious. He halted the movement of his finger for a moment.

"Ryoma you do know what you are getting into right?" Sanada asked lightly.

Ryoma opened his eyes, looking at Sanada with a glare.

"I want this" Ryoma said with such ferocity, that Sanada knew he couldn't' deny him.

Then Ryoma smirked and leaned forward, drawing a dusky nipple into his mouth, while thumbing Sanada's tip.

Sanada moaned, biting his lip trying not to come too early.

"And from the looks of it, you want this too" Ryoma whispered. His hot air caressed Sanada's nipple, and Sanada tried hard not to keep Ryoma's mouth there.

Sanada took a deep breath and nodded, knowing now he wasn't going to stop.

"Do you have any lubricant?" Sanada asked.

A slight blush appeared on Ryoma's face as he realized they were actually going to go through with this. He thought for a minute but shook his head in the end.

Muffled giggles were heard as a bottle of lube was suddenly thrown from the open window, hitting Sanada square in the back of his head.

"What…?" Sanada said dazed as he looked at the bottle of lube in his hand. He suddenly straightened up and glared at the window.

Ryoma's giggles, brought him out of his ravine, not to mention the fact that the freshman was now stroking him again.

He groaned and forgot all about those familiar chuckles.

He hastily uncapped the tube, and put a generous amount of cool gel onto his fingers. He set the tube beside him, using on hand to steady Ryoma's hip, as he gently pushed a finger into Ryoma's cleft, dragging it down towards Ryoma's opening.

Ryoma shivered, and moaned, burying his head in Sanada's shoulder.

"Ah…oh…S-San…" Ryoma whimpered as the first digit circled his entrance and was pushed in.

It felt severely uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt as much as he expected.

Sanada's finger moved around lightly trying to loosen those tight, warm walls a bit. Ryoma flushed, gripping Sanada's shoulders in a tight grip.

When Sanada felt Ryoma's muscles loosen slightly he pressed a second finger in.

Ryoma cried out, unused to the feeling of something stretching his opening. Sanada caressed Ryoma's hip, feeling the small erection wilt slightly.

His lips sought Ryoma's, and clamped onto them. He plunged his tongue in, trying to distract Ryoma from the pain.

Ryoma whimpered into the kiss, but soon forgot the uncomfortable feeling down there.

While Ryoma was distracted, Sanada added a third finger.

Ryoma broke the kiss, crying out, digging his nails into Sanada's skin. Sanada shot a worried look to Ryoma. Tear were in the corners of Ryoma's eyes, as those swollen petal soft lips open to let out pants and whimpers.

"Ryoma should I stop?" Sanada asked. He could feel his own erection sagging slightly at Ryoma's pained expression.

Just as he was about to draw out, his finger brushed a spot that made Ryoma's eyes fly open and scream.

Sanada smirked.

He repeatedly brushed his fingers against Ryoma's sweet spot, loving the way the prodigy bounced up and down on his finger, letting out moans and whimpers.

Ryoma was leaking pre-cum on Sanada's belly and Sanada knew that Ryoma was ready.

He slowly drew his fingers out, smiling at the whimper of loss Ryoma emitted.

"S-San…" Sanada put a finger to Ryoma's lips. He leaned in and nibbled on Ryoma's ear, multitasking by coating his erection.

Ryoma panted, his eyes half lidded, clutching on to Sanada like he was his life line.

"Call me Genichirou" Sanada said, taking Ryoma's earlobe into his mouth and sucking. Ryoma cried out. While Ryoma was distracted, Sanada placed Ryoma over his erection. He gently pulled down, his tip pressed against Ryoma's puckered entrance.

"This is gonna hurt" He murmured. With a slightly nod from Ryoma he pressed the prodigy down, centimetre by agonizing centimetre.

He groaned into Ryoma's shoulder, trying not to just thrust the prodigy down on him. He didn't want to hurt Ryoma.

Ryoma whimpered, as he felt like he was being ripped in two. Tears were flowing from his eyes, as he struggled not to sob.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Ryoma was seated on Sanada's lap, his erection in Ryoma.

Both boys panted, as Sanada tightened his embrace on Ryoma.

Sanada slowly rocked his hips in small circled trying to get Ryoma used to the feeling.

"Y-You can move now" Ryoma whispered, his voice strained.

Sanada nodded and gave a few shallow thrusts up. Ryoma's wet tight heat was starting to relax around him, enabling him to move easier.

Ryoma was starting to get used the feeling being filled, as the pain washed over to pleasure.

He made little moans as Sanada made slightly deeper thrusts. The grip on Ryoma's hips were tight, as Sanada tried to not to just throw the freshman on the floor and fuck his brains out.

Ryoma realizing Sanada was holding back growled. His shifted on his knees, bouncing up an down experimentally. Sanada groaned. Ryoma smirked, and took control of the pace, practically impaling himself.

Sanada shifted a little.

Ryoma screamed.

Ryoma's vision was clouded by white, as Sanada bit his skin, pounding the younger boy's prostate repeatedly.

Ryoma was screaming incoherently now, as Sanada thumbed his hard tip, while bit his nipple.

The way Ryoma clenched around him was like heaven.

He faintly noticed that Ryoma was showing signs of climaxing.

Can't have that now can we?

Sanada reaching blindly for the tie he placed beside him. He grabbed the silken piece of clothing with a triumphant smirk. He latched his mouth onto Ryoma's distracting the high boy, and quickly tied the tie tight at the base of Ryoma's erection.

Ryoma groaned as Sanada smashed their lips together, all the while nailing his prostate. Ryoma wanted to scream, as his belly coiled for a second time that evening.

Gods he was so close! It felt so good, the pressure promising a mind blowing release. He felt the coil unwrap slowly, as Sanada thumbed his tip vigorously.

Just as he was about to throw his head back and scream, he felt something tighten down there.

Ryoma's eyes flew open as he realized he couldn't release. He looked down in horror as the seemingly innocent piece of silk tied on to his red erection.

Sanada has stopped moving his hips, his hands on Ryoma's to prevent him from getting up and slamming himself to release. Ryoma glared at Sanada, but Sanada found that even more of a turn on.

Sanada smirked, as he made a small thrust to Ryoma's prostate, pleased when the boy threw his head back and screamed. Ryoma's tip was leaking vast amounts of pre-cum. It was red and strained, and Sanada almost felt sorry for the boy. Almost.

Ryoma panted and moaned, looking back at Sanada.

"Y-You…" Ryoma started, his hands heading down to untie the blasted thing, when Sanada's hands shot out of no where, pulling Ryoma's hands above his head.

With one hand on Ryoma's back he gently threw Ryoma's to the ground, taking up there previous position with Sanada on top of Ryoma.

"Time to show you who's in control" Sanada whispered huskily.

Ryoma's dazed golden eyes, didn't register anything, as Sanada pinned his hands on either side of his head, entwining their fingers.

All of a sudden Sanada was pounding into Ryoma. Ryoma's half lidded eyes flew open as he screamed and moaned.

"G-Genichirou…ahh…please…I…need…" Ryoma threw his head from side to side, arching his back and attempting to grind his arousal into Sanada's stomach.

"Please!" Ryoma cried as the older man continued to ignore him.

Sanada smirked against Ryoma's skin, and went down to bite a nipple. Ryoma back arched impossibly high, as he screamed. Sanada kissed his way up, and bit down on a spot that he noted previously, Ryoma was sensitive too, the spot just above the center of Ryoma's collarbone. He was proven right, as Ryoma screamed again humping the air, in an attempt to find stimulation for his poor abused cock.

Sanada groaned as those muscles massaged his aching needed. He sucked harshly, a mark of ownership, cause Sanada was nothing if not possessive. A Rikkai Dai trait.

He sped up thrust, pounding almost harshly into the small boy.

Ryoma was screaming: "PLEASE! GENCHRIOU! HARDER! FASTER! OH GOD! PLEASE! LET ME COME!"

Those words were music to his ears, as he watched the flushed angel scream in pleasure. He knew he wasn't going to make it a second longer. He reached down between them and yanked off the tie, clamping his mouth one last time to Ryoma's as he did so.

Ryoma came first in hard spurts, screaming Sanada's name. Sanada followed not a second after as his cock was ensnared in a vice like grip.

As corny as if sounded, time really did seem to stop. As they both came down from there high, Sanada slumped against Ryoma, making sure not to put his full body pressure.

Ryoma felt black swim at the edges of his vision, but he struggling stayed awake.

Their panting sounds were the only noises in the room, as they both tried to calm down.

Sanada was the first to recover, as he gently slipped out, and rolled over to Ryoma's side.

Ryoma curled up instinctively to Sanada's side, and it was then the older boy noted, that the boy was fast asleep.

A fond smile whirled its way onto his face, as he grabbed his and Ryoma's discarded shirts, and pulled them over them. He fell asleep right after, not caring for the click as the door was re-opened.

* * *

"You owe me 10000 yen" Yukimura whispered to his boyfriend, who was busy taking snap shots of the sleeping couple.

Fuji barely shot him a glance, and shrugged, as he cooed at the sleeping 'babies'.

"How was I supposed to know Sanada would actually lose control?" He said in a hushed voice.

Yukimura chuckled, "Hmm I guess the same can be said about Tezuka and Atobe, and Marui and Jirou, and Kirihara and Mittula (Mizuki) and all the rest."

Fuji nodded, pleased by the last one. If it got that overly freakish man off his brother, he would gladly give up all the money in the world.

"As it stands I win, and I want my prize" Yukimura whispered in a husky tone. Closing in on Fuji, he pressed his erection, a little gift the sleeping boys bestoed on him, into Fuji's petit arse.

Fuji pouted and looked over at Yukimura, opening his eyes and giving a seductive look.

"Can't I pay in…other ways?" Fuji purred.

Yukimura's smirk was positively evil, as he grabbed the older boy's hand and dragged him in the general direction of his car.

Rikkai Dai were not only possessive, they were sex fiends.

* * *

Anyways I hoped you guys like it!! Please review! And Happy B-Day EmpressSatori! 


End file.
